There's Another Time Lord
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Clockwork's not the only one who can travel in time. Amity Park's 'normal' gets a little 'abnormal', -which is insane in any other town- when a man named The Doctor and a girl called Martha arrive for an unnexpected visit... Doctor Who / DP crossover
1. The Doctor

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Doctor Who, Danny Phantom, or any other people's witty disclaimers.

**Author's Note**

I'm reviving this story. I need to thank RebelStoryWriter SOOOOO much for giving me some fantastic ideas, and she deserves a heck of a lot of credit for helping me. I would have PM'd my thanks, but it's turned off. So, thanks tons. Now, I'm rewriting the first two chapters too. Because 1) Just for the heck of it, and 2) they weren't working well. On to the re-written version!

REMINDER: 10th Doctor (David Tennant) and Martha, Pre PP.

**--**

**The Other Time Lord**

**Chapter 1: The Doctor**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

Friday was looking bleak as a fourteen year-old raven-haired boy, Danny Fenton, looked out of his bedroom window unhappily. Dark grey clouds swirled menacingly, every so often giving off a great roll of thunder or a brilliant flash of fork lightening. Over the road, someone's television antennae had been struck and fried so badly it had become black. The blast had woken Danny at twenty-three past six in the morning, and he was none too happy about it. He was not the morning person that the females of his family were.

"Ugh... There's no way I'm going to be flying in this kind of weather." Danny muttered from under his breath. Getting struck by anything as high a voltage as those bright rods of electricity was _bad._ So Danny decided to walk. It was safer. Okay, so hunting ghosts wasn't safe either, but it was a lot better than being hit by lightening.

As Danny arrived at the bus stop, many were already there, including Sam and Tucker. They looked at him in slight confusion, knowing that he usually flew. However, their expressions turned to understanding as Danny muttered the word "Lightening." as he approached them.

The bus pulled up at the stop, and everyone got on and fought for a seat. Unfortunately, there was three of them, and only two seets left. Danny generously offered the two seats to Sam and Tucker as he held on to a metal pole for support as the bus jerked to a start.

"I barely managed to do Lancer's stupid assignment last night. It nearly killed me, I was up until three..." Danny stated, letting a yawn out at the end to prove his point. Not that he needed to, the bags under his eyes had already done that.

"Oh my God." Tucker said suddenly as realization swept across the beret-wearing African-American. "I forgot! What am I going to do now?!"

Sam looked at him with disbelief. "How on earth could you forget something like _that?_ Lancer drilled it through our heads non-stop right through final period yesterday, plus, it counts for a whole _quarter _of your end-of-year mark!"

Danny thought for a moment. It wasn't really ethical, but... it was Tucker. And he probably would have done it had he posessed a better memory, or even if they weren't out ghost hunting into the late hours. "Tuck, I'll get you out of this mess." Danny said as his eyes quickly glowed a bright, emerald green before returning to their normal, icy-blue. "But don't expect an A, I'm giving you a C. Karma's already out to get me and I don't need any more of it hunting me down." At this, Tucker breathed a huge sigh of relief, making a few people look oddly at him.

The bus screeched to a halt, the brakes sounding particularly worse-for-wear today. Everyone poured out into a horrible thick sheet of rain that had begun to fall. As Danny, Tucker and Sam exited the shelter of the bus, they were welcomed by what felt like a bucket of icy water so cold it burned.

"Ugh, run!" Sam called over the herrendous noise of the rain. By the time they had gotten inside, they looked like they'd just gone swimming with their clothes on, as with everyone else. Danny would have phased the water off, but the fact of them being completely dry would be sure to stir up some suspicion. They sat down, dripping, on a seat in the hallway when Danny's ghost sense went off. Tucker groaned loudly as Sam smacked herself in the face.

"I never thought I'd say this, but _why _do we have a whole forty minutes to get to class _today?_ Karma is out to get me." Danny said as the trio took cover in the nearest broom closet. A ring of white energy appeared around Danny's waist and split in two, one going up, and the other going down to reveal Danny Phantom. He grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands and turned the two of them intangible, flying through the roof and appearing outside. The three were startled as a large, thick bolt of lightening narrowly missed them and struck a bewildered Technus on the head. He fell to the ground like a rock and with a thud, moved no more. Danny flew to the ground, letting Sam and Tucker down so that he could use his now-free hands to suck the technoledgy-loving ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"Guess I'll have to watch out for that." Danny said, a little shaken from the near-miss. "But on the bright side, Technus has never been so quiet!"

"Danny, you might be intangible, but we're not. Let's get out of the rain." Sam said darkly.

"Oh, sorry." Danny said as he grabbed the two and was about to invisibly fly back into the school, when something caught his eye that made him let go and stare. Sam and Tucker stared too, when they saw an old fashioned police box materialize in an allyway across the street. Danny turned his two best friends intangible to protect them from the freezing rain and approached the allyway and inspect the box.

"What the heck...?" Tucker asked in confusion. "Ignoring the fact that this thing just materialized in front of us, those police boxes haven't appeared since... ages!"

Suddenly the door swung open. A man who looked around twenty-five accomponied by a black girl who looked around nineteen stepped out of it, making the trio step back in surprise. The pair groaned as they were drenched immediately after exiting the cramped box.

"I've never seen so much rain!" the girl remarked. Then she turned to the trio and looked at them for a moment, blinking several times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Are they transparent and _glowing?_"

"It's just a ghost synchronizing it's abilities to humans, c'mon, they're common in these parts." the man answered, tugging on the girls' arm. "We need to find that Dalek, and I'm _sure _it's here. If we don't get rid of it soon... this whole town may end up like him."

"Excuse me," Danny interrupted. "But what's going on?! Police boxes don't just materialize out of _nowhere._" the girl jumped at his echoed voice, however the man just looked at them seriously but kindly.

"Yeah, he's right dude. What you just did was physically impossible." Tucker said. Then Danny eyed him and he realized his mistake.

"What your friend does is physically impossible." the man said simply. "The point proves to be true more-so while he's making the two of you intangible for shelter from the rain."

"Oh."

"Umm, Doctor? Don't you think that maybe a ghost could help us...?" the girl asked curiously. "I was just thinking, they're already dead, so a Dalek couldn't just kill them."

"We're not going with you until you answer our questions!" said a still intangible Sam. "First off, who-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!! BEWARE, FOR I WILL CONTROL YOUR POLICE BOX OF DOOM!!"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Danny said angrily at the annoying specter who had suddenly appeared in the middle of them all.

**--**

**Author's Note**

Kris: You know that I think that was far better than the old Chapter 1.

Moonlight: Since when have you been nice to me, you evil muse?! What's your plot?!

Kris: Jeez, sorry for complimenting!

Moonlight: Yes well, I'm actually agreeing with her this time. So anyway, what do you think of the new chapter 1, anway? I'll be doing C. 2 soon! Hope you enjoyed it.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	2. Answers

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: Here it is, the second chapter of There's Another Time Lord...! Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

Kris: Just get on with the story, that's what everyone wants.

Moonlight: (grumbles and begins to write faster)

**--**

**There's Another Time Lord...**

**Chapter 2: Answers**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

"Could you please leave me alone for ONE WHOLE DAY?!" Danny roared, pulling the thermos off a strap on his back and sucking in the Box Ghost.

A wail was heard as he was sucked inside that sounded a lot like, "You will fear meeeeeeeeeee!" Danny capped the thermos and replaced it on the strap. The thermos rattled as the Box Ghost made a feeble attempt at escaping, smacking the metal on to Danny's spine.

"Man, if he wasn't already dead, _I'd _kill him." Danny said angrily more to himself than anyone else. Then Sam suddenly remembered that she had been interrogating the strangers beforehand.

"So, _who _are you? Why are you here? What's that police box?"

"I am the Doctor, and this is Martha." the 'Doctor' stated. "And, unfortunately, we've gotta run, see you!" And at that, the two immediately tore back through the allyway and around the corner. Without even thinking, Danny grabbed both Sam and Tucker, flying to catch up. Of course, when you can fly at around 137mph tops, running is no match. They caught up with the 'Doctor' guy and his female companion, Martha easily, and drifted from not far behind.

"What's going on?!" Danny demanded. "What was all that earlier about a... Dalek? Tell us!"

"I'm not putting you in danger!" the Doctor called back, not slowing down. "There's no need!"

"But we hunt ghosts and could get killed nearly every day of the week, doesn't that sound like it's _slightly _dangerous to you?!" Danny screamed in frustration.

"And if you don't let us come, we'll just follow you instead!" Sam added, yelling because hearing, let alone seeing in this rain was impossible. "Whatever a Dalek is, it doesn't sound good! From the way you briefly explained to us, it sounded like it could kill the entire town!"

"Exactly why you're not coming with us!" the Doctor called back, attempting to run faster than he already was, dragging Martha along.

"Fine, then let's do it the hard way!" said Danny's dissembodied voice as he, Sam and Tucker became invisible. The Doctor and Martha looked back and tried to find them, but couldn't."

"Great... More lives to be responsible for..." the Doctor said in an annoyed tone, looking over to the box factory down the street. He began to walk towards it, knowing that there wasn't any way to shake a ghost off; well at least, not without severely hurting it. Martha didn't talk until they were right outside the building. She looked to the side at the Doctor, who was watching the doorway carefully.

"Do you think they're still following us?" Martha asked. The Doctor swiftly turned to her and thought for a moment.

"Yes. Apart from them being far too stubborn to not follow, I can feel them. They're right," the Doctor pointed at an empty spot in the air. "there." the entire trio gasped. Was this guy some kind of psychic? No one had ever determined their position whilst invisible... "If you're going to come and no one's going to stop you, I see no point in being invisible." the Doctor said simply. Danny saw his point and finally became completely visible and dropping himself to the ground, along with Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, seriously, what's going on?" Tucker asked. "We live here, we do have the right to know."

The Doctor sighed deeply before beginning. "The last known Dalek in existence is here, in this box factory." he said regretfully, as though it was his fault. "A Dalek is a killing machine. There used to be hundreds of thousands of them, and one shot from their weapon is fatal. One Dalek has enough power to take down this entire planet if it wants to. And I don't mean enslaving people, I mean just senseless killing. The only emotions they can feel are anger, spite and hostility. They kill and that's all they're good for... Mindless and bloodthirsty. They look like big salt or pepper shakers, actually. The last one left is Dalek Caan. It got away last time, but we've come to finish it off before it starts going on a rampage. That's why we're here. Everyone on this planet is in incredible danger, with it on the loose. And with the biggest solar flare in recorded history coming to Amity Park tonight, and the lightening rod 250 meters high sitting in the factory courtyard, I don't want to know what could happen. It's-"

The Doctor was cut short after an incredible boom and a lightening bolt as thick as some of the pillars that hold bridges up descended from the heavens, striking the lightening rod in the courtyard. There was a slight tremor in the ground as thousands and thousands of volts coursed through the rod and hit the ground underneath, turning the courtyard to a large blackened crater. Sam yelled out some rather horrible profanities in the process. No one cared, they were too stunned to care.

"And _that _was meant to be a normal lightening bolt?!" Martha said as she looked at the crater, which was now partially smoking and giving off the smell of toast when the setting on the toaster was set as black as it could go. "This place is having one bloody big storm!"

"You've got that right..." Sam said worriedly. "We've never seen anything like it..."

"Well it's no use standing here!" the Doctor said, looking at them all. "Let's go in before any real damage is done. Everyone, be on your guard, if it sees you, it's all over. _Even for a ghost._" the last part was stressed. Danny bit down on his lip. That... didn't sound good.

"I'll take care of not being seen." Danny said quickly.

"Don't bother." the Doctor said. "Dalek's can see things that don't appear to the human eye, they were built that way. I'm afraid that would only cause confusion on our part... Now come on, we can't just waste time."

The Doctor tried the door, and it was locked. So he got out what looked like a metal stick with a blue light on the end and pressed it against the lock. There was a strange whirring sound and then the door opened cleanly. Tucker, whilst wringing out his trademark beret, looked at the amazing piece of technology.

"Whoa dude, what's that?"

The Doctor let him look at it for a moment. "It's called a sonic scewdriver. It opens locks, hacks into computers... it does a lot of things. Very handy to have with you."

As the party of five walked into the box factory, what they saw was not boxes.

It was a fully-fledged defence system. From lasers to ecto-weapons.

The thermos then exploded.

**--**

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: Yay! A cliffy!

Kris: Cliffy? What are you talking about? The only things in that thermos were the Box Ghost and an electrocuted Technus.

Moonlight: She's my _muse _and doesn't know how this is a cliffy. Sad...

Kris: Hey! Why you little...

Moonlight: (tries to escape own head and fails dismally) Okay, Once again I'd like to thank Rebel Story Writer for the great ideas he gave me, and I'd also like to say... I have a few... _twists _on that. You'll see... Also, if you read these author notes, put... umm the word 'Caio' at the start of your review. It means hi and in this case signals how many people read and how many people skip these notes.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	3. The Legend of Clockwork

**Author's Note**

Kris: Looks like I'm writing this chapter. Moonlight has an infection in her eye and can't bare to look at a computer screen. Good thing I can.

Moonlight: I can too still look at a computer screen, help!!

Kris: Do I need to put ducktape over your mouth as well?!

Moonlight: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you're all great! And mmm mmmm m mmm mm!!!!!!

Kris: There, that fixed her.

**--**

**There's Another Time Lord**

**Chapter 3: The Legend of Clockwork**

**By Kris The Evil Muse**

They all dashed out and slammed the door behind them. Breathing heavily, their hearts pounded wildly in their chests (all except Danny, of course) as there was a deafening blast. The door and half the wall came down in the process. The Box Ghost and Technus were left inside, along with the broken pieces of the Fenton Thermos.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled. Danny could only carry two people, so immediately he grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew off all the way back to the allyway back were the police box was. A few minutes later, the Doctor and Martha, panting heavily, collapsed next to it.

"Geez, you're fast." Martha commented. "That had to be at the very least 100 miles an hour!"

"Actually, it was 137 miles an hour since we last clocked it." Tucker added. "But how are we meant to get past that? There was enough heave artillery, explosives and ecto-weapons in there to take out an entire block in one foul swoop!"

"Yeah, we need Clockwork... he always knows." Sam said. "Even the ecto-acne! I think he could seriously help."

Danny, however, shook his head. "No, every time I go to his lair I only ever end up asking for help. And besides, every time I do something that involves time he tells me it's a terrible idea! And guess what, he was _always_ right! You know what happened when I tried to stop the proto-portal from blasting Vlad."

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances and shuddered. "You mean that alternate reality where he married your mum and ended up becoming the new Dairy King and Queen together? And then they _kissed?_"

"No, I mean the time that they decided to go on a golf trip together." Danny said sarcastically. "Of course then! If -"

Danny was interrupted by the Doctor. He had a quizzical look on his face. "Are you talking about Clockwork? As in The Ghost of Time Clockwork?"

"Yup, but how would you know about him?" Danny questioned.

"Because I'm a Time Lord. All of us knew that old urban legend. He was supposed to be a Time Lord who fought in the very first Time War, however was killed in the process... According to that legend, his spirit was sent back to the start of time itself, to watch over and make sure nothing terrible would ever happen. He was apparently sent to the flip-side of earth though, so he could only watch over the human race and all the other inhabitants of Earth, also known as Sol 3. That legend was passed from Time Lord to Time Lord ever since the first Time War. Anyway... where is he? I'm quite sure he could help in this kind of situation."

"He's in the Ghost Zone." Danny said stiffly. "And I'm not taking you because it's not the solution!"

"It's better than nothing." the Doctor replied. "If we don't get rid of that Dalek, this entire planet is as good as dead. Plus, this wasn't supposed to be a part of the time stream, not with the way that Dalek entered it. The human race is supposed to survive until the end of time, and if it doesn't because of that Dalek, we're all in strife. All those people getting killed would cause a massive paradox. We have to go. Show me a way to the Ghost Zone, I know for a fact that there are portals there around here."

Danny bit his lip down, hard. "Paradox..." he said weakly. "That... doesn't sound too good... I guess... there's a portal in my par - I mean the Fenton's basement. But we have to be careful, if they see us, they'll tear me apart molecule by molecule because they're ghost hunters... Or dissect me, or something else horrible that I'd rather not think about."

"Well, we're just going to have to avoid them, then! Would you mind showing me where the portal is?"

"Fine." Danny said stiffly. He walked into the rain and remained tangible solely for the purpous of slightly increased visibility, despite the rain. The Doctor and Martha followed Danny, Tucker and Sam to FentonWorks. A bright sign indicated it even through the horrible conditions, and the opp center above was just a plain give-away. Danny motioned them to follow him to the doorstep of the house. "Now, when we go in, the ecto-alarms will go off. We need to be quick, and we can use the Specter Speeder in the basement to navigate the Ghost Zone. Everyone ready?" Everyone gave a quick nod. "Okay, grab onto me or someone who's already touching me." They did as they were told. Danny scrunched his eyes together in consentration. First he became intangible, then it slowly spread over all of them. Sam and Tucker weren't surprised at all, the Doctor was slightly curious and Martha was panicking.

"Don't let go!" Danny said as they all went through the door and raced down to the basement. Luckily for them it was deserted, and Danny approached the Fenton Genetic Lock. He frowned as he looked at it. "I've never tried this..." He then took one white glove off and pressed his the button. There was a loud DING as the portal opened right up. Danny then pointed at the Specter Speeder that was sittingin the middle of the room. "Everyone, get in."

Sam opened up the door and let everyone in. There were only three seats at the front, so Danny, Tucker and Sam, who knew how to work the speeder, sat there. Martha and the Doctor got into the back.

"Now, whatever you do, DON'T PRESS ANY BUTTONS!" Sam stressed as Martha was unwisely looking at a control panel on the back of Danny's seat. Danny pressed the start button after putting his white glove back on, and the rockets turned on behind. As the Speeder flew to a start, they entered the Ghost Zone.

Martha shivered as she looked out the windscreen. "Ugh... this place is freaky..." she said. "What the hell is that?!"

"Skulker!" Danny yelled.

"Greetings whelps. Looks like I'm going to get more than one pelt for the foot of my bed this time. And with my new suit... this will be even more fun!"

"Oh great, you do realize how horrible that sounds? I mean, I'd think that the disease would be more than enough to keep anyone doing that." the Doctor replied back.

"Tucker, have you got your PDA?!" Sam asked urgently as Danny phased through the windscreen to confront Skulker.

"Of course I do, what do you take me for, Sam? A techno-hater? I'll overide it!" Tucker pulled his precious PDA out of his pocket and began to hack, as Danny began to fight Skulker with a mix of insults and ecto-blasts. The Doctor suddenly stood up and got into the driver's seat, motioning for Tucker to stop. He held the Sonic Screwdriver in the air and Skulker's suit began to fizzle slightly.

_"SKULKER SUIT FIVE-POINT-ZERO SELF DESTRUST SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE REMOVE ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS."_

_"TEN." _Skulker gasped, and Danny raced back to the speeder.

_"NINE." _Danny phased back through the windscreen and the Doctor jumped into the back.

_"EIGHT." _Danny put his foot firnly down on the pedal and they sped off.

_"SEVEN. SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED. BYE-BYE."_

"What?! That wasn't even _close _to ten seconds!" Skulker yelled as the suit exploded behind the Speeder, leaving a _very _dazed looking Skulker. Martha was breathing hard, looking even more panicked.

"And this's standard here?!"

"No, it's standard for Skulker. Luckily, he's been bothering me for over a year around once a week and I don't see my pelt sitting on the foot of his bed yet. I mean, he's such a nutcase."

A castle floating in the middle of nowhere appeared in full view. Danny landed down before it and knocked the door. "I sure hope Clockwork can help."

The door opened to reveal the master of time himself. He looked none too surprised to see them. "Doctor." he whispered. "How long I've waited. Come inside... all of you." the five of them walked into a room, it was full of clocks everywhere. Martha gasped at the sight, she'd never seen anything like it. Danny eyed a Fenton Thermos on the table, it was wobbling dangerously. There sat his evil, jerky future self, and he was not going to get close to it.

"So... Dalek Caan is in a box factory..." Clockwork said to himself more than anyone else. "...and you would like me to help?"

"Yes." the Doctor confirmed. "If we don't get rid of it a-"

"Paradox, I know." Clockwork said, waving his staff at the looking-glass. A picture appeared of Amity Park with many destroyed buildings and huge, dark Pteradactyl-like creatures wreaking havoc and eating everyone in sight. Several times, people were running when suddenly a space-time rip appeared and they anwaringly dissappeared inside. It was... unconscionable... "If you wish to save earth, I am not the answer."

"Why not, you need to help us!" the Doctor said. It was one of those rare times that he was actually confused. "The population of Earth demands help!"

Clockwork headed over to the wall and pressed his finger down, closing his eyes in concentration. "I am not the answer." he repeated. Danny, Sam and Tucker, possibly even Martha had been had been expecting it. The Doctor, however had been expecting something else.

"Why won't you help us? Who... _who are you..._"

Clockwork looked at them all and started tapping his finger on the wall.

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

The Doctor's face became one of shock and of horror. Martha's breathing quickened as well.

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

"Do you hear it, Doctor?"

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

"The constant sound..."

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

"Never stopping."

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

"Even in death."

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun dun.**_

Clockwork's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "The sound of drums..."

**--**

**Kris's Note**

Kris: Hehe... bet you didn't see that one coming. I have... nothing more to say.

Moonlight: MMMM!! MM MMMM MMMMMM MM MMMM M!

Kris: (rips ducktape off mouth)

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	4. Run

**Author's Note**

Sorry this didn't come up earlier, I was busy and it had to be put off. You guys probably hate me for the cliffy, but oh well!

**--**

**There's Another Time Lord**

**Chapter 4: Run**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

"Well, well, well. It _has _been a long time, hasn't it Doctor?" (Clockwork?) said menacingly. "And I've been waiting here for you, ever so patiently. Since... the start of time, even."

"What's wrong with you Clockwork?" said a confused Danny. "Why the heck are you acting so strangely?"

Clockwork made a kind of leer at Danny in a somewhat sympathetic way, which made the hybrid confused to no end. "Oh, such an _innocent _little thing. You wouldn't believe he was the one to take down dear old Pariah. I am not acting strangely, dear boy, I am acting _normally_."

"No, you're not..." Danny said, eyeing him carefully. "You're not Clockwork!" and with that, Danny sent an ecto-blast immediately in his direction. However Clockwork merely waved his hand at it, deflecting it so it came pummeling straight back into Danny's chest.

"Of course I am Clockwork!" he said, slamming the bottom of his staff on the floor. "Only the Clockwork you never knew! It was an act, so you didn't screw things up and kill your human self, releasing Dan Phantom to destroy everything."

Danny looked behind himself to find that everyone had backed away. However he didn't lose his grip, there was something not right about Clockwork. "What are you on about? Clockwork, there is _something _wrong!"

"I told you," he said simply, waving the hand that was free of the staff. "There is nothing wrong with me. I am the same person as I have always been, you and those oblivious observants were fed a _fake. _And you fell for it. But now, I feel that you should know. My name is not Clockwork, nor has it ever been."

"Then who on earth _and _the Ghost Zone are you?" Danny said angrily, his green eyes like lasers on the Ghost of Time. All he did was smile malevolently

"I am The Master. Now, run!" Wind started to pick up around the room. At first it didn't seem so bad, but then, green, ecto-plasmic shockwaves appeared, thicker and more damaging than those of the Ghostly Wail. "I said RUN!" The Master yelled, and Danny found himself being thrown out of Clockwork's lair along with everyone else.

"Get in!" The Doctor yelled, pointing at the Specter Speeder. "Quickly! We need to get back to earth, now!"

Everyone clambered inside as quickly as possible, while the shockwaves began to die down. Danny immediately slammed his boot onto the peddle, making the Speeder jerk. They all sped off through the Ghost Zone at full speed, pressing them against their seats.

A horrible creaking sound started to come from the engine. It started to smoke and splutter sparks, all the while shaking horribly.

_DANGER: ENGINE SEVERELY OVERHEATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE FENTON SPECTOR SPEEDER IMMEDIATELY. SPARKS DETECTED IN THE VICINITY OF THE FUEL TANK. _

Everyone yelled at hearing the alert. "Grab onto me!" Danny yelled, and no one hesitated to do so. The lot of them became intangible as the speeder exploded, supernova-style with an almighty bang. Most were temporarily deafened by it. As the debris cleared, Danny let go of them all, leaving them floating relatively defenseless in the middle of the Ghost Zone. No one was particularly phased that they were floating without means of support, except for Martha, who yelled out in fright thinking she would fall.

"We're not far off from the portal." Tucker said, looking down at his PDA. "Probably only a few hundred meters."

"Great," Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "Tucker, you know only ghosts can move around in the Ghost Zone? Danny can't be expected to carry _all _of us!"

"But I can try." Danny said before Sam could rant at Tucker's lack of common sense. "Everyone grab onto everyone else, I might be able to drag us all out." They did as they were told, holding onto each other to form one long line, Sam at the front, then Martha, then Tucker, then The Doctor at the back. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and proceeded to drag them all to safety, much to his arm-socket's dismay. With each pull, it became a little bit more painful from the weight. He silently preyed that no ghosts would decide to attack right now. However, there was a mysterious lack of ghosts around at the moment.

Unfortunately, this means of transport took forever. Danny had pulled them no more than one-hundred meters and it had already been ten minutes. "Just one-hundred and six meters to go..." Martha said as she looked behind herself at Tucker's PDA. "How long will that take?"

"At this rate, another ten-and-a-quarter of a minute." Tucker replied. Danny looked back at them.

"And at the rate my energy's decreasing, add another five-and-a-half minutes onto that. At least."

Quite suddenly, a hook came out from nowhere and dug right into Danny's right arm, making green ectoplasm and a tiny bit of red blood leak out. The Doctor looked somewhat startled, as though he had just realized something. Although it quickly turned to one of concern after the hook yanked them all very quickly towards the Fenton Ghost Portal.

--

Maddie and Jack Fenton were down in the lab, using the Fenton Fisher. They were fishing to find a ghost of sorts, hopefully one that was A) responsible for the loss of the Specter Speeder, and / or B) One that could be dissected with a scalpel. Jack suddenly pulled back on the line.

"Hey, Mads! I got something!" Jack yelled gleefully, reeling in the line. "And it's heavy! Have you got the restraints ready?"

"Yup." Maddie replied, smiling as she awaited the catch of the day. "Whatever's gotten tangled in that hook is in for a _big _surprise!"

**--**

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: Just for all who don't know, The Master Bad! (Yes, it deserves a capital letter, very much so) If you have seen the three episodes, Utopia, The Sound of Drums and The Last of the Time Lords, you'll know exactly what I mean. For those who haven't, it will gradually be expained.

Kris: Moonlight, how're you going to completely explain Clockwork being The Master?

Moonlight: It's all in due time Kris, all in due time...

Kris: -reads Moonlight's thoughts for a moment- Oh! Now I get it!

Moonlight: What have I said about doing that?!

Kris: Nothing yet.

Moonlight: -growls-

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	5. Parents

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I kind-of had a virus which kind-of stuffed my computer up. And then… I started to procrastinate… So anyway, enjoy the chapter! Sorry about the wait and I hope this makes up for it. Please, don't kill me. KRIS, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN, NOW!

Kris: Um, what knife? Eheh…

--

**Chapter 5:**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Martha and the Doctor found themselves flung out of the Ghost Zone by Jack, hurtling into the wall and landing in a rather large, tangled and uncomfortable pile. The Fenton parents stared blankly at the bundle of people, three of which they new very well.

Danny, Tucker and Sam clambered free, the Doctor helping Martha up. As he saw the two shocked ghost hunters, he smiled brightly. "Hello!"

Danny looked at him like he was crazy. How on earth was this supposed to go well?

"Jack… it's Phantom! Phantom tried to kidnap Sam, Tucker and these other two people!"

Jack didn't hesitate for an instant, grabbing the Fenton Weasel with a lightning quick motion and using it to suck Danny straight inside. Danny felt his legs and arms get put into strange (if not, crippling) positions.

"Now, there wasn't any need for that!" The Doctor said. Was that confusion on his face? "What are you doing that for?"

"This ghost kidnapped you, what do you think?!" Maddie said, pointing at the Fenton Weasel. "If this ectoplasmic scum hadn't have been caught, imagine what could have happened! You could have been killed, or even worse than that!"

"Oh, now it's just a ghost! Wasn't doing any harm at all, just showing us somewhere that we _really _needed to see."

"Yeah, that's it! We needed to go in there, and he was kind enough to help us!" Martha backed up.

"Then what was it doing bringing two _children _with it, hm? I bet you two are it's accomplices, defending itlike that!" Maddie looked ready to throw herself at the two and attack them with the most painful weapons in her possession. "You two disgust me! Get out of here while I deal with Phantom!"

"We're not going to leave until you release him. He's done no harm and showed us in there on _our _request." The Doctor seemed to be getting annoyed…

"Then answer me and tell me why Phantom decided to take two teenagers with him!"

"Because a ghost called Skulker kidnapped them into the Ghost Zone and I took them back out of there!" A voice from inside the Fenton Weasel came.

"Why should we believe you, ghost?" Jack said while looking scornfully at the invention containing the entity.

"Well… look, we must be off, so I'll just…" The Doctor pulled out a pen-like device from his Jacket and pointed it at the vacuum-like machine. With a loud spark and a very large crack, Danny was thrown from the device, and, without hesitation, flew out of the building as fast as he could. Sam and Tucker followed, with the Doctor and Martha close behind.

The dumbfounded Fenton parents stood there, looking from their now broken invention to the places where that strange man and his pen had stood.

--

Danny floated outside Fenton Works, ready to flee at the slightest sign of his parents. As his current companions raced out, Danny looked back at the 'abandoned' box factory.

"We have to do something about that Dalek."

"I don't know what though… there's got to be some way to stop it, with or without the Ghost of Time's help."

"I don't know…" Danny moaned. As his hope decreased, he even lost some height above the ground. "If that thing can kill ghosts too… what are we supposed to do…?"

Suddenly a loud clanking was heard from inside FentonWorks. "Jack! The Ghost Shredder's even heavier to lift! What did you do to it?!" Maddie's strained voice came.

"I added a disintegrator to it, here, let me take it!"

Danny gasped sharply, then fell into invisibility and flew in the general direction of the box factory. Maddie and Jack burst out of the house, Jack wielding a huge and horrendous-looking weapon, whilst Maddie had the Fenton Finder in-hand.

They ran off down the street as fast as they could, with all weapons handy. And the Fenton Finder, upon finding a ghostly target, did not lead them through the heavy storm to where Danny had fled.

But to inside the box factory, instead…

**Author's Note:**

I know it's short, but that's what Writer's Block does to you. This story is top priority after FaP… so once that's done, this should get updates much, MUCH more often, and longer ones, too.

-prepares to get punched-

Moonlight


End file.
